


Worth The Fight

by becsbunker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsbunker/pseuds/becsbunker





	Worth The Fight

**Summary:** A life threatening encounter finally brings you and Dean to the realisation that you’re better off together than you are apart.  

**Pairing:** Dean x Reader

**Warnings:** **demons being demons, kidnapped reader, SPN type violence, injured reader, mentions of blood, language, angst, smut, unprotected sex, fluffy fluff**

 

 **Based on this tumblr request-** _I saw that your request are open may I request a deanXreader . The reader and dean are more than hunting friends and he ends up saving the reader from a demon attack. some smut and fluff -_ _@captainemwinchester_

_ _

 

* * *

 

It was dark and cold when you eventually woke, a dull throbbing pain at the back of your head. You tried to move your hand to check for injuries, but it was no use, they were bound behind your back with you lying on your side, your ankles also tied together and the ground beneath you becoming increasingly uncomfortable in your current position.

You groaned, eyes squinting closed as the lights were suddenly turned on, the brightness making it hard to adjust.

Once you got your bearings, you soon realised you were in some sort of barn. Wooden beams ran across the ceiling and dirt covered the ground, the only exit being a large door at the other end of the barn and with your arms and legs tied, you were sure breaking out would be an unlikely concept.

“I would apologise for the accommodation, but I don’t really want to.”

Looking up you saw the large wooden door slide open, a woman stepping inside wearing a long coat with jeans and boots. She strode towards you, a cruel smile over her face. She blinked and in an instant her eyes turned pure black, a sickening feeling soon washing over you.

“You’re a long way from home,” you gritted out, glaring back at the demon with pure disgust and hatred.

“Well, I’m having a lot more fun up here. You hunters are just a blast to play with.”

She squatted down in front of you. “And do I have a great game for us girls to play. It’s called truth or truth, and if you lie to me, well,” she clicked her tongue, “I’m just gonna have to get creative with the little torture techniques we have in hell. Your boy Dean-o knows all about them.”

                                                        ~~~~~

_ 2 days. _

That’s how long it’d been since Dean had last heard from you. Sam had told him to give you some space after the last meet-up took a bit of an awkward turn.

The three of you had just wrapped up a wendigo case together before stopping at a diner, the waitress there had been constantly flirting with Dean. He could tell it was beginning to irk you. Not that you were in any kind of official relationship, but whatever you were, it was more than just hunting buddies.

The feelings were there. Dean knew it, you knew it. Hell, Sam had even clocked on. It was the longing looks, the lingering touches, the quiet conversations in the middle of the night when you both thought you were alone and no one was up that gave it away. 

You both tried to keep your feelings closed off, afraid that if you acted on them it would end up in chaos.  _ ‘Attachments are dangerous,’ _ was the excuse the pair of you used.

That was also one of the reasons you hunted solo, only ever occasionally working with the Winchesters if you happened to be nearby. You convinced yourself it was easier that way. Easier than admitting your love for each other. But it always made it that much harder to say goodbye.

The waitress jotting down her number on a napkin and passing it to Dean was the final straw for you back at the diner. You’d abruptly excused yourself saying you had a ‘call’ and left the diner. Dean had been quick to follow you, but not quite quick enough. By the time he exited the diner, you were on your bike and speeding out of the parking lot, leaving a trail of dust in your wake.

“Maybe when Y/N calls back, you can ask her to stay here in the bunker,” Sam suggested as he looked up from his phone, after also having no luck getting in contact with you.

Dean frowned. “Y ‘mean, like move in?”

“Yeah. Why not?”

Letting out a scoff in response, Dean just turned his attention back to pouring another glass of whiskey.

Sam threw his hands up in confusion, a frustrated huff leaving him. “I don’t get you two. You like each other. You’re both cranky when you’re apart or when the other gets hit on by some stranger,” he stated. “Life’s too crazy and unpredictable to keep dancing round your feelings, Dean.”

Dean threw his head back with a groan before giving his brother a pointed look, “who are you, Dr Phil?”

Sam rolled his eyes but let Dean continue, “she doesn’t want to be here, alright? Y/N is one of the best hunters I’ve ever met, the job is important to her. We can keep our feelings in check and off the table.”

Dean got to his feet, a slightly pained look across his face as he ran a hand over the back of his neck, “I’m gonna go work on Baby. Let me know if she gets back to you, okay?”

With a nod, Sam watched as his brother left for the garage knowing a part of Dean wanted nothing more than the suggestion of you living with them to be a reality.

Half an hour later and Dean was absentmindedly checking under the hood of the car, slightly tweaking things here and there even though she was perfectly in tact. It was just his way of venting, of avoiding the situation.

His phone rang suddenly in his back pocket of his jeans, his automatic response thinking it was you until he saw Jody’s name flash up on the screen.

“Hey, Jody. What’s up?”

“Hey, just dropping a call to see if you’ve heard about these missing hunters?” she replied, concern clear in her voice.

Dean’s stomach dropped. “Missing hunters? Where?”

Jody proceeded to give him all the details she’d managed to dig up after a missing person’s report was filed for a man from Sioux Falls. A man who was also a hunter. After that case went unsolved, another six were also reported, all from different places, all hunters.

“If whoever or whatever is doing this is following a pattern, the next place is likely to be-”

“Kansas,” Dean finished Jody’s sentence, quickly closing the hood of the car and rushing inside to Sam, terrified by the likelihood that you were the next missing hunter.

                                                 ~~~~~~~

The demon wanted you to give up the location of the bunker, as well as the names of any other hunters you knew of that she hadn’t already interrogated. This was all just an ongoing game to her. You knew this demon would continue to rain pain and havoc or every and any hunter she could get her hands on.

You needed to get out of this place, you needed to kill this bitch.

“Do whatever you want. I’m not telling you anything,” you spat, your voice shaking from the buckets of cold water the demon had been insistently chucking over you in an attempt to get you to talk.

She rolled her eyes. “I’m trying so hard not to just skin you alive and let the hell hounds have you, and this is the thanks I get?”

“Screw you,” you hissed as she brought out her knife from her belt.

Smirking, she cut a mark down your cheek, the pain causing you to cry out as she pulled back suddenly, a loud banging noise from outside distracting her from her task.

“Sit tight.” Her eyes flashed black as she turned, making her way out of the barn to investigate. You were more than grateful for just a moment’s space from that demon.

Taking your chance to try and get free, you skilfully moved against the ropes around your wrists, slowly feeling them loosen around you.

Once your hands were free, you worked on the ropes around your ankles, your fingers were shaking from the cold, but your determination to get the hell out of this place was urging you on.

Cautiously, you got to your feet, grabbing a random plank of wood in case you needed some kind of defence.

You walked towards the door, your heart sinking in your chest as the it quickly opened, fear soon turning to relief as it revealed Dean standing there, a bloody demon knife in his hand and the same look of relief across his face.

_ “Dean!” _

The pair of you dropped your respective weapons as you ran into his arms, him holding your tightly against his chest as you melted into the comforting embrace.

“You’re safe now. I’ve got you,” he pressed a kiss to the top of your head, the sentiment causing your stomach to do mad flips.

“Let’s go home.”

                                                  ~~~~~~

Once you all got back to the bunker, you ate some food and Sam cleaned up the wound on your face before you took a warm shower to clean yourself up. You changed into one of Dean’s shirts and a pair of boxers, seeing as all your belongings were currently back at the motel where the damn demon had taken you from when you’d been working outside on your bike. Admittedly you’d been doing it to keep your mind of the situation with Dean and you were internally cursing yourself for not paying more attention.

You were just about to get into bed when there was a quiet knock on the door of the spare room you were staying in.

“Come in,” you called out, sitting down on the bed as Dean walked in with a mug in his hands.

“Hey, I made you some hot chocolate,” he walked over to where you were sat on the bed, handing it to you. “I know it’s your favourite.”

You smiled, taking a long sip of the drink and revelling in the fine taste after days of having nothing.

“Thank you, Dean. For everything,” you said, placing the mug on the side table before resting your hands in your lap, idling playing with your fingers. “I, uh, don’t really know what would have happened if you hadn’t found me.”

His face dropped at your words, the idea of you being in pain or worse made his heart sink.

“Don’t talk like that, alright? You’re safe now, that’s all that matters.”

“But this was my fault,” you admitted. “I was so distracted I didn’t even notice the demon.”

“Y/N, demons are damn smart. You can’t blame yourself.”

“Don’t make excuses for me, Dean,” you sighed, running a hand through your hair as you got to your feet, pacing across the room in your frustration.

“I’m not,” he reiterated. “Sure, you’re a hunter but you’re also human. And humans make mistakes,” his tone softer now.

Shaking your head to yourself, you decided to ignore his comment before his hand took hold of your arm, finally stopping you from pacing.

“We all make mistakes, Y/N/N. We hide our feelings. We work on things that don’t even need it just to distract ourselves,” those jade eyes watched you intently as he spoke.

“Are you still talking about humans in general, or just me and you?” you asked, your voice so quiet you could’ve sworn Dean could hear your heart thumping madly against your chest.

He moved his hands to hold onto your waist, pulling you closer to him. “I guess that depends.”

Your breath caught in your throat from the close proximity, your faces now mere inches apart.

“On what?”

“On if there’s a me and you or not?”

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, you closed the gap between the pair of you, pressing your lips against his own. The feel of those full, perfect lips against yours was better than any dream, better than any fantasy.

He returned the kiss with equal softness, just feeling each other without haste in the embrace. This was about your feelings, your emotions, about answering his question.

“I want there to be an us, Dean,” you told him as you broke away from the kiss, cheeks flushed and a look of awe in your eyes. “I was wrong, I’m not better off alone. I want to be a hunter, and be with you. I don’t want to have to pretend anymore.”

A smile covered his face. “What was that first part again?” he teased.

You rolled your eyes, playfully swatting him on the shoulder. “Shut up and kiss me, Winchester.”

“Oh, I plan to do more than that, sweetheart,” he winked.

He suddenly picked you up in his arms, the action making you giggle as you wrapped your legs around his waist. When he kissed you again, it was more urgent, a soft gasp leaving you as he deepened the kiss. His tongue found your own and caused a whole new wave of pleasure and anticipation to run through you.

Carrying you over to the bed, he broke away from your lips as he gently set you down on the mattress. He worked on removing his t-shirt, pants and boxers and you couldn’t help but admire the sight of him. The man was a complete Adonis in his own right. His fairly-tanned skin was peppered with freckles all across his body and you just wanted to kiss every single one, to appreciate every single inch of this gorgeous man.

You followed suit discarding of Dean’s shirt and boxers that you’d been wearing before lying back down on the bed, Dean joining you as his knelt between your legs, his body hovering over yours with his strong arms resting at either side of your head.

“You’re beautiful,” he told you in between kisses, “so damn beautiful.”

“Says you,” you murmured a little breathlessly, getting completely lost under his touch.

He chuckled softly, pausing his kisses against your neck to look at your face. “You sure you want this?”

You held your hands either side of his face, giving him a soft smile before you whispered against his ear, “I am. Make love to me, Winchester.”

With your consent, he moved one hand down between your bodies, his thick fingers parting your folds, the feel of his touch against your pussy causing you to gasp softly. He pushed a finger into your entrance, followed by a second as he opened you up ready for him, the mere feel of his digits now moving inside you leaving you craving for more.

You moaned out at his actions as he added yet another finger, curling them just right to hit your sweetest spot with every push. You knew if he kept going like he was while continuing to press open mouth kisses against the side of your neck, you wouldn’t last a lot longer.

“D-dean, I want your cock inside me. Please,” you breathed, needing to feel every single part of him and to have your first time together to be a shared moment of bliss.

Removing his fingers from inside you, he pressed one more kiss to your lips before giving himself a few pumps. The pair of you groaned as he pushed inside you, the tight feel consuming you both. He bottomed out, stilling inside you for a few moments to let you adjust to his size.

“You good, sweetheart?” he checked and you nodded in response.

“I’m good.”

The first movement of his hips as he pulled back before pushing back in felt like a wave of pure ecstasy rushing through both of you. His pace kept gentle and steady, just a soft rocking of his hips against your own, the room filling with long moans and the slick sound of his cock moving in and out of your warm, wet entrance with every thrust.

“Oh, god.  _ Dean _ ,” you whined, hands gripping onto the strong muscles of his back as he continued to move, the tightening feeling in your stomach growing stronger.

“I got you, sweetheart, I got you,” he panted against the side of your neck, feeling your walls clench around him.

Moving one of his hands down, all it took was Dean’s thumb to rub against your clit before you were cumming with a shout of his name, head thrown back against the pillow and your legs shaking as the waves of pleasure coursed through your body. Dean soon followed suit, a couple more thrusts and he grunted out in release, thick spurts of cum filling you before he dropped his head to your shoulder, satisfied and spent as he removed himself from inside you.

You ran a hand through the back of his hair soothingly while the pair of you got your breath back, just lying in each others arms for a few long moments in content silence.

“I’m gonna need another shower now,” you spoke after a while, Dean looked up at you with a hazy grin, wiggling his eyebrows at you suggestively.

“I meant  _ just _ a shower. Alone,” you reiterated, laughing at the dismissive look over his face.

“Ah, come on. What about saving water? Don’t you care about the environment?”

You laughed at his reply, quickly shoving his shoulder and taking your chance to get out from under his body and the bed.

He laid back down on the bed with a huff, “you’re no fun.”

He watched as you grabbed one of his robes and wrapped it around your body, wondering how he got it so good to have found you.

“Stop pouting,” you chided, feeling his eyes on you from behind. “Besides, we’ll have plenty of time to save water together now that I’m moving in here,” you added as you turned to face him with a smile.

Dean’s eyes lit up at your words as he sat up on the bed. “You’re serious?”

You nodded. “If you’ll have me, that is.”

He was up off the bed and in front of you with seconds, arms wrapped around your waist. “I’ll have you forever, Y/N Y/L/N. I love you,” his face full of softness as he spoke, a sense of vulnerability in his words. You knew that was a scary thing for him to feel, for him to admit.

Your heart leaping at his admission, happy tears welled in your eyes. “I love you too, Dean Winchester.”


End file.
